


Arslan's Workout

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Arslan works out at the gym without realizing she is naked.





	Arslan's Workout

It was nothing new for Arslan to earn a few looks while she was at the gym, used to having a body that many would stare at while she was working out. She was well aware that some people stared out of finding her attractive while others stared in awe at how much she pushed herself during a workout session. Even just on the treadmill, it was easy for her to know when eyes were on her. But today was different. Today, there were dozens of more people staring at her, all of them in awe as she continued to push herself from one piece of equipment to the next. She did her best to shrug it off, but it was sometimes a bit impossible as she’d start running and watching people’s eyes following her breasts like they were bouncing right there in her face. The mocha-skinned girl kept quiet about it, though, knowing she could very well get kicked out of her gym for starting a fight or offending someone.   
  
As the student got off the treadmill and started wiping off her face with a sweat towel she always kept close by no matter what workout she was doing, it was as if the blonde could almost sense someone close to her but always just out of sight. Rolling her eyes, and thinking it ridiculous of herself to think someone was stalking her, Arslan headed to the next, and final, stop on her workout, squats. A smile came to her face as she looked around at all the eyes that were on her, failing to notice the pair of red ones that stayed focused on her torso no matter what she did. With such a crowd, she thought about pushing herself further than usual, stepping forward and adding more weight to the bar before lifting it over her head and above her back. In a perfectly fluid motion, the blonde girl dropped down and popped a squat right there in front of everyone.

 

She may not have known, which was perfect for the green-haired girl that was following her all day, but the student had just shown everyone behind her her bare rear end covered in the sweat she gathered from her workout so far. In her position, some were even able to see her lower lips around the same height as their calves if they craned their neck enough. Not that the blonde would notice with her attention so heavily focused on the task at hand. After a moment, Arslan went right back up to her standing position, keeping her body straight as a board before letting out a breath and collecting herself. After a moment of letting the sweat run down her naked body, not knowing that everyone was able to see her rear end jiggle with almost each motion she made, the girl dropped back into the same potion. This time, her sweat immediately fell from her body and onto the floor, her breasts jiggling just as much as her ass.   
  
Some people behind her clapped for her, even cheered, which almost caught her attention until she stood up again and straightened herself just enough to turn around without risk of letting her body topple to the floor. “What are you clapping for? It’s just a simple workout, isn’t it?” Arslan rolled her eyes and now faced those who were looking at her rear end a moment ago, pointing her plump ass to those who were happy watching her perky breasts sway. “Idiots…” The word left her lips with the breath she exhaled before dropping back down, letting everyone see the same sight as a moment ago, but now on a new portion of her body.   
  


Arslan wasn’t exactly sure how just how many people were staring at her for just how long, but after almost ten minutes of constantly being stared at and noticing a few taking pictures as sneakily as they could, the young girl had decided it was enough for one day. It was one thing to have people admire her ethic or her drive to get stronger, but it was another to feel like she was being ogled by people she saw on a regular basis. Standing back up from her squatting position, the mocha-skinned girl put the equipment back in place and brought her towel to her face, making sure to wipe herself off while giving unknowingly giving everyone a clear look at her body as she stood in place. “Maybe I can find something at school to use to finish this off…”   
  
Draping the towel around her shoulders, the girl bent down to the floor, touching it with her fingers and groaning. Just like the entire time she was here, Arslan had failed to realize just why everyone was staring at her slightly sweaty ass and perfectly kept cunt. Though, it was only when she brought herself back up could she see a few of the patrons looking at her with lustful gazes, always a bad sign for her when working out. “Definitely time to leave…”   
  
Turning towards the door, to the gym, the blonde smiled and stopped by the front counter for a moment and bought an energy drink to have on her way back to campus. “Just put it on my tab for the membership.” Even though her workout had been ruined and cut short, Arslan was still in a good mood. She kept her smile as she walked past a girl with red eyes that she thought looked familiar, waving back to the girl as they crossed paths and she stepped outside. It didn’t take long for her to hear a giggle and see more lustful gazes from those outside the gym as she started to walk. The mocha-skinned girl stopped and looked at the windows into the gym, a horrified expression on her face as she couldn’t see the green-haired girl but was able to see her slightly naked body in the reflection on the glass.


End file.
